


Zwolnij, Jack!

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, pierwsze spotkanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Uwielbiające biegać i uciekać dziecko czasem się jednak przydawało.Tekst na temat 57 (zwolnić) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla Powierniczki w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	Zwolnij, Jack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



> 300 słów fluffu dla Powierniczki. Tym samym skończyłyśmy już dawać Ci nagrody - mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolona, Meg ♥

Co go podkusiło żeby mieć dziecko?! Cholerna Kelly, cholerne kondomy, cholerny instynkt rodzicielski…

— Zwolnij, Jack! — zawołał po raz kolejny, biegnąc ile sił w nogach, a mimo wszystko nie mogąc dogonić dzieciaka. A przecież miał dłuższe nogi! — Zatrzymaj się dla tatusia!

Niczym w zwolnionym tempie widział, jak Jack wpada na czyjeś nogi, a potem jest poderwany do góry i zamknięty w ramionach… Bardzo wysokiego mężczyzny. I bardzo przystojnego, ale to nie był moment na takie myśli.

— Hej, mały. Skąd się tu wziąłeś? — zapytał wielkolud, a Lucyfer otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i podbiegł resztę dystansu.

— Bardzo przepraszam…

— To twoje? — zaśmiał się mężczyzna, podrzucając nieco chłopca. — Nic się nie stało, ale uważaj na przyszłość. Nie każdy bąbel może być złapany przeze mnie.

— Tak, jasne, dziękuję. Mogę? — Wyciągnął ręce w stronę swojego syna. A ten mały zdrajca popatrzył na niego i wtulił się mocno w mężczyznę, chwytając go za włosy.

— Ała! Hej, mały, uważaj trochę — zaśmiał się ten i delikatnie odplątał palce chłopca ze swoich włosów. — Powiesz mi jak ma na imię twój tata?

— Ta-ta! — zawołał chłopiec, klaszcząc w dłonie i chichocząc. Mężczyzna też się zaśmiał, a jajniki Lucyfera, gdyby je miał, chyba by eksplodowały.

— Czyli jednak muszę spytać ciebie. Jak masz na imię?

— Um… — Dopiero po chwili do Lucyfera dotarło, że chodziło o niego. — Nick. Nazywam się Nick — skłamał gładko. Dawno temu nauczył się używać innego imienia, by nie odstraszać ludzi zanim na dobre dadzą mu szansę.

— Wyczuwam jakąś historię… może opowiesz mi ją przy kolacji? — zapytał mężczyzna, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, jakby sam się zdziwił, że odważył się zadać to pytanie. — Przepraszam, jeśli to za bardzo…

— Nie, nie… — Lucyfer szybko mu przerwał. — Bardzo chętnie porozmawiam z tobą przy kolacji.

— Cudownie. Jestem Sam, swoją drogą.

— Świetnie. To jest Jack. — Wskazał głową syna. — To o której i gdzie się spotkamy?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
